Undeniable
by UnknownCelebrity
Summary: Their chemistry...immeasurable. Their passion...unwavering. Their love...undeniable. JimmyJulie How they met, the real reason they got married, and everything in between. Read and Review!
1. The VWagon

_I own nothing…please don't sue._

_

* * *

_

**_June 27th, 1987_**

"Okay, so you did want a blueberry muffin with that?" Julie Robinson quickly jotted down the man's order on the small tab in her hand. "It should be out in about 3 minutes."

She huffed away, sweating like some mad hound to the Kitchens, where she gave Bill the order.

"Thanks Julie." He grunted, beginning to flip an omelet on the grill.

Julie smiled. "No problem Bill." Then she checked her watch, looking over at her manager, Susan. "Um, Sue? It's almost 11:30, I'm taking my break."

Susan turned around, snorting. "No ya not." She said bluntly in her New-York accent, wiping off one of the tables. "Look over at the register toots, we gots customers coming outta our bottom."

Julie looked over at the front counter, revealing at least six people standing in line, waiting for a table. "I-isn't there anyone else who can run it?" She asked desperately.

"Look," Susan put down the dishrag and folded her arms. "You gonna get' a on over there and run that register, or ya outta here. We are short staffed today. Tim called in sick a few hours ago."

"Yes Susan…" Julie sighed and walked over to the counter. A bald man and his wife stood there clearly annoyed at the lack of service.

"Yes sir, may I help you?"

* * *

"C'mon Will, this place has the best cheeseburgers in town." Jimmy Cooper laughed, opening the door to the Beachside Bakery and Grille.

His best friend William Blankenship smiled. "As well as some of the hottest waitresses around." A short blonde waitress walked past and he nodded to her. "Nice seeing you…"

The friends laughed, but the smile was swiped off their faces when they saw how long the line was.

Someone from the kitchen yelled "Order up!" and the cashier ran through the double doors. She was replaced by an old, graying woman with a Yankee drawl.

Once the line had cleared, Jimmy stepped up, surprised at the old woman.

William smirked. "This wasn't what I meant by 'the hottest waitresses around'." He snorted to Jimmy.

Jimmy blushed, clearly embarrassed, hoping that the woman hadn't heard his friend.

The woman clicked her tongue. "Welcome to the Beachside Bakery and Grille. My name's Susan. What can I do you for? Smoking or non?" She asked in a bored, rehearsed voice.

Jimmy started to say non, but William quickly said "Smoking." Jimmy looked at him questionably, and William held up a pack of Camels, smirking.

"This way…" Susan led them to a small table with two chairs in the corner of the restaurant.

Once they had sat down, Jimmy laughed.

"I thought your parents said not to smoke?"

William snorted, lighting a cigarette up and taking a drag. "So? I'm supposed to give a damn what they say anyway? They also said no sex, and well…can't say I held that promise up too well." He laughed, still looking at the blonde waitress out of the corner of his eye. "She's cute."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows, fully agreeing that the girl was cute. "What about Veronica?"

As if coming out of a daze, William lazily said "W-who?" not taking his eyes off of the waitress.

"You know, Veronica. Your _girlfriend_?" Jimmy rolled his eyes, smiling.

William nodded. "Yea? What about her?" Jimmy continued to give him a Look. William scoffed. "Oh, don't worry. Look at her, dude." Jimmy did so.

William continued. "Sure, she's cute, but she makes like what…6 bucks a week? And Veronica wouldn't be caught dead in that hideous-yet, incredibly short waitress uniform." Then he added thoughtfully "Though, she would be nice to get in the sheets, if you get what I'm saying." He laughed, blowing a ring of smoke out of his lips.

Jimmy didn't get it. His whole life, he'd always been the guy everyone wanted. Him and his best friend Will. A lot of girls would kill to get with him, but he just didn't believe in meaningless sex. In fact, he was still a perfectly active virgin…though half the school claimed to have gotten with him. His best friend William on the other hand, not only believed, but actively worshiped and read the Bible everyday on meaningless sex.

William leaned over closer to Jimmy. "Hey Jim, speaking of sex, are you still-" He looked around, lowering his voice. "Riding the V wagon?"

Jimmy took a few seconds, before nodding, embarrassedly.

"Damn man, I can hardly believe it. There's no way in hell that I'd be able to hold out this long." William shook his head, snickering.

"I'm just looking for the right person." Jimmy murmured, looking down at his hands while he fidgeted with his keys, uncomfortably.

At this, Will started laughing.

Suddenly, a voice cleared their throat next to them. Jimmy looked over and saw a pair of skinny tan legs standing next to him, wearing a short pink waitress skirt. He brought his eyes up a few inches more and saw a pair of unforgettable breasts, cloaked by a Beachside Bakery and Grille polo shirt. He dared her to be more perfect, slowly bringing his eyes up to her face. She had amazingly beautiful tan skin, stunning green eyes and a bright smile. But was most noticeable, were the locks of red hair, which were currently tied up into a messy bun. Jimmy gulped, never seeing anyone as beautiful as her in his life.

She cleared her throat again, rolling her eyes. She didn't have time for two jerks to sit there, taking their sweet precious time. Time was money…the more time wasted the less paycheck she got. "Um, excuse me sir, but I'm on the clock."

Jimmy nodded, not taking his eyes off of her, fearing that if he did, this would all be a dream. "Y-yea, sure. Um," He shifted his eyes back down to her breasts, seeing a nametag that read 'Julie'. "I want a SanddollarBurger with curly fries and a coke."

She wrote it down on her pad, and looked over at William. "You?" She yawned.

"The same." He tried his best not to laugh.

After writing this down, she nodded. "It should be out in a sec." She paused. "Do you want me to bring you out some crayons and a Beachside Buddies Kid Sheet to entertain you, or is looking at my rack enough?" She smirked, her hand on her hip.

Jimmy quickly looked away, blushing and never being more embarrassed in his life.

William snorted and hid his face in his hands, due to intense fits of silent laughter.

Julie just rolled her eyes and walked away. Jimmy rounded his head around the chair, to catch a glimpse at her. Her backside was just as perfect as the front.

When he turned back around, William sat there, staring at his best friend with an amused look on his face.

"W-what?" Jimmy asked, trying his best to not turn red all over again.

"Don't what me, man. You want her so bad." Will chuckled. "I'd like to take this moment to recognize Jimmy Cooper, who has grown out of his Pull-Ups and is finally ready for his big kid underwear. It's like a Kodak moment."

Jimmy kicked him from underneath the table, frowning. "Shut up." He groaned.

Will held up his hands. "Hey! I'm just saying the obvious!" He smiled, looking over at Julie who had just come out with a new order. "Why don't you go talk to her man?"

"I-I don't think that would be a good idea." Jimmy stammered, shaking his head. He wasn't really a smooth talker. That had always been Will's forte.

"Why not, Jim? Look, we are rich kids! In the dictionary, underneath rich kids, there are two pictures. One of you, one of me. It states that we always get what we are after. Chicks, money, _especially _chicks, limos…you name it, we get it. And right now? I think your limo wants to take a ride in her garage." He snickered, looking at Jimmy.

I don't think it would be appropriate. I mean, we just met." Jimmy turned, to see Julie coming down the row of tables with their orders. She looked like she was having a hard time carrying the two trays.

Jimmy quickly stood up and took one of the trays. "Here, let me help you with that." He smiled.

She looked into his deep, gorgeous aqua eyes. They were extremely close to each other. Every single limb was touching the other persons, except for their faces. As much as Julie didn't want to admit, she just wanted to pause this moment forever.

"Julie! The register is free!" Susan's horrible voice squeaked over the restaurant.

Julie quickly jerked away, setting the other tray on the table. "Enjoy your meal." She whispered, blushing, before hurrying away.

Jimmy watched her go behind the main counter, serving the next customer in line…God, she was amazing.

William coughed a little bit, making Jimmy jerk out of his daydream and turn around. "Hmm?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd say that she wants you just as much as you want her." William smiled.

Rolling his eyes, Jimmy sat down at the table, unwrapping his food.

"Yeah, well, what do you know?" He scoffed, taking a hunk out of his food.

"Jim, what have I always told you? Never underestimate my mind when it comes to women. Math, science, literature, none of that matters to me…the only subject I'm willing to study is 'Sexomics'." He laughed, proudly scarfing down his fries.

Jimmy shook his head slowly, at his friend. "You mean, Sex Ed?"

William blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, whatever. The point is, I have this six-sense about women. I can always tell when they want me. And right now, that Julie chick wants you…bad." Seeing Jimmy's doubtful face, he held up his hands and continued. "Hey, you don't believe me, but think about this. How else do you think I've gotten so many girls in the sack?" He raised his eyebrows.

Jimmy's eyebrow furrowed. "You do have a point."

"Yea, I know I do." He sipped down the rest of his coke. Will looked out the window at the ocean, some humongous waves hitting the shores. "Let's get out of here, man. Those waves are killer."

Jimmy nodded and got up, throwing his tray into the garbage can. Then he looked over at his friend. "Are you coming?"

William smiled. "Just a second." He took a napkin and jotted something down on it with his pen.

Jimmy, totally oblivious to this, put down a five dollar tip. Hey, she had been an excellent waitress.

When William was done, he stealthily slipped the napkin on top of the five dollar bill.

Before the two walked out of the door, Julie and Jimmy locked eyes. Jimmy mouthed 'goodbye.'

Julie shyly brushed her bangs out of her eyes, looking down at the floor, smiling.

* * *

"Julie, get that table cleaned up, pronto." Susan barked, giving a woman the coffee she ordered.

Julie swiftly walked over to the table that Jimmy and William sat at, taking out her dirty dishrag. Her shift was ending soon, thank God.

Before she started wiping, she saw a five dollar bill and a napkin with some writing on it.

She slipped the money in her skirt pocket, and picked up the napkin.

"555-7399-Jimmy Cooper, call for a good time." She read aloud, before giggling softly to herself. Then she continued working. He was just a boy.

Little did she know, he was so much more.

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter! ;) R&R for more! 


	2. Striptease

_Thanks for the reviews! But I could use some more… _:) _Read and review!_

_

* * *

_

"Jimmy, c'mon man! It'll be fun!" William slapped his friend's back. "You, me, the boys, and strippers! What's not to like?" He asked. Jimmy shrugged slightly, his hands tucked away in his jean pockets. "I don't know, I guess I'm just not appealed to the idea of a prostitute wiggling her ass in my face, with only a string of Lycra as cover up." William's mouth dropped to his feet. "Why the hell not?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. Their friend in college, Frederick, was getting married to some poor bimbo who was only in it for the money. And William and a couple of other guys were throwing him a Bachelor's Party at the world-famous Hugh's Gentlemen's Club. It was built by the famous Hugh Hefner himself back in the 50's.

It had been a couple of weeks since he'd met the beautiful Julie at the Beachside Bakery and Grille. And as much as he hated to admit it, he'd forgotten about her. After sitting by the phone for three days, waiting for her call, he figured that she was 'just another girl'…nothing special. It was apparent that she didn't like him, or else she would've called him. Right?

He rubbed his hand down his face in frustration. "I don't know man…I guess I'm too much of a Gentleman." Jimmy replied to William sarcastically. William smiled. "Dude, we are going to a _**Gentleman's** _Club! It'll be great! Plus it can give you a chance to get over Jill or Jane or whatever that waitress's name was."

"It was Julie." Jimmy said quickly. Honest and truly, Jimmy didn't want to get over her. He didn't want to forget her gorgeous locks of strawberry hair. He didn't want to throw out the memories of her perfect-Heidi Klum tan legs. And he didn't-_especially _didn't-want to forget those unforgettable breasts on her. Gah, she was perfect, yet not-so perfect. She was the anti-Jimmy. And that's what he wanted at the moment.

"Whatever," William shrugged. "But you would have a lot of fun. Guess I'll just have to tell Mindy and Cindy, the **twins, **that you couldn't make it. Darn, and it was a two-for-one special, too. A bargain…" William pretended to be really sad.

Jimmy couldn't believe the lengths his friend was going to get him to go. "Fine…" Jimmy shrugged tiredly. "I'll make an appearance, if I must. And apparently, I _must_." William laughed. "Its gonna rock, buddy. And don't worry about the whole 'Julie' thing. When some young, big-hipped momma is all over you, just picture Julie in your head."

Jimmy nodded thoughtfully. _That could work. _

_

* * *

_

Julie dug in her purse, for the keys to her low-rent apartment in Southside Newport. "C'mon, not again." She muttered to herself, tiredly digging through all of the junk that filled her knock-off designer bag. Finally, she heard a familiar jingle and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

When she opened the door to her apartment, she smelled alcohol. _Well, good ole' Daddy must've finally gotten his fat ass out of the bed this morning. _She sighed as she sat her paycheck on the counter, for her mother to pick up when she came back from her job at the Laundromat.

"Julie?" Her dad's voice slurred over the static coming from the black-n-white satellite TV. "'S that you?" Julie rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, Daddy." Her dad continued. "Where've you been all day?" Julie walked past him and plumped down on the couch next to his Lay-Z-Boy. "I've been at work. You know, at the Beachside Bakery and Grille? Unlike you, I've actually been trying to help Momma pay the bills." She turned cold.

"Now don't you get started on that shit now." He gruffly pointed a finger at her. "You know I'm on disability till my back gets better." Julie rolled her eyes and sighed again, folding her arms. "Whatever…" She muttered. "Is Dana around?"

"Your sister's in her room." Her dad paused. "Can you turn up the volume on the television?" Julie gasped and dryly laughed. "Hell no…get off your lazy ass and do it yourself." And without another word, she stomped off to her sister's room at the end of the hall.

"Dana?" She called before opening the door. Instantly, she screamed and turned in the other direction. On her bed, Dana was on top of some guy, rolling around in the sheets. "JULIE!" Dana roared, falling out of the bed and onto the cheap carpet below.

"Sorry!" Julie yelled angrily. "Next time warn me there's a fucking going on, and I'll be sure to knock!" Dana shook her head, as the guy sat a 20 bill on the counter, put on his jeans and walked out. "Thanks Julie, real great." Dana sighed sarcastically.

"So _this _is what you've been doing with your time?" Julie asked in astonishment. "I offered you a job at the restaurant, and you turn me down for _this_?" Dana shook her head again, and ran her fingers through her hair. "Julie, forget it…hey, at least I made twenty bucks." She joked around, tucking the twenty in her jean pocket.

Julie then quickly grabbed the bill out of her sister's pocket and held it up. "This is for Momma. We need food on the table, you know?" She then walked into the kitchen and sat the bill on top of her paycheck. When she returned to Dana's room, Dana sat on her bed, smirking. "Little Julie, my baby sister's always looking out for everyone but herself."

Julie sat down in the small chair that sat next to her sister's desk. She blushingly muttered "Well, money's tight. And with Daddy not working, I figure we should help out as much as we can."

Dana smiled. "That's true, I guess." Then very offbeat, she added "Oh, by the way, who is Jimmy?"

Julie's eyes got as big as quarters. "Wh-what? How do you know who Jimmy is?" The truth was, she had completely forgotten about Jimmy. Sure, she still had kept his number, but every time she tried to call him, she'd hang up. It was foolish to believe that she and a guy like Jimmy could ever amount to anything more than a one-night stand. And trust me; she'd had plenty of those.

Dana shrugged a slight smirk on her face. "Momma asked me to separate the wash so that she could take it to the Laundromat, and I found this," She held up the small sheet of wrinkled paper "In one of your pockets…" Then she looked down and read it. "Hmm… 'Call for a good time'. Well, my baby sister's been busy! Careful now, you'll turn out like me." A mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Julie glared at her sister, and coldly replied "Don't worry, Dana. I'll never be like you." Dana just laughed. "Whatever Julie." Then she checked her watch. "Its seven o'clock. Momma should be home any minute now. You'd better go get ready; we need to leave for work in about an hour."

Julie reluctantly shuffled off to her room. At sixteen years old, she was a stripper at Hugh's Gentlemen's Club. Even though she was positive it was illegal, since she was a minor, her sister had been working there for years and managed to make a deal with the Hustler of the Club.

In two hours, 9 o'clock, her shift started. This wasn't her though…if she hadn't seen the sad look in her Momma's eyes every time the bills came, she wouldn't be doing this. She was usually such a humble person; the exact opposite of her sister. Her sister would bang anything that moved, just for the ride. Julie, well-it made fast money, and that's what she needed at the time.

So Julie forced herself to stuff her 'uniform' in her gym bag, and changed out of her Beachside Bakery and Grille uniform into a Blondie t-shirt and acid washed Capri pants. Hey, it was the eighties.

* * *

"Welcome to Paradise!" The female bouncer welcomed Jimmy and William into the Club, William giddy and bouncy, acting like a 10-year-old in his daddy's porn. "Sweet! This is awesome!" He took another swig of his beer.

Jimmy looked around in disgust. Everywhere there were posters of naked ladies, rubbing themselves in inappropriate places. There was an open bar to the right that had a table in front where you could take shots off of naked women. And the waitresses were all tall blonde bimbos wearing no bra and a tight white t-shirt that read 'Hugh's'. "Oh yea, it sure is awesome." He dryly retorted.

Suddenly, a Hustler came up on stage. He was a gruff looking fellow, with long greased, black curls for hair, and a black mustache. He wore black slacks and a 'Hugh's' white t-shirt, that wasn't as tight as the waitresses, thank God. "Everyone, I'd like to congratulate Frederick for finding the 'love of his life' in one gorgeous girl!" Everyone, including Frederick, raised their shot glasses and yelled 'Here Here!' before taking a swig. "The entertainment for the night will start shortly, so get you wallets out and pop in a Viagra if you have to."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Well, here we go." He muttered to himself, taking a long chug of his beer.

"Julie, hurry up! Johnny's gonna kick both of our asses!" Dana took her sister's hand and ran through the back entrance of Hugh's. They were 15 minutes late. As they ran into the dressing room, all of the other blonde bimbos stood in their 'uniforms', smirking.

"Well well, aren't we late?" One of the taller ones sneered. Dana flipped her off, squinting her eyes and pulling on a tight G-string and strapless corset. "Fuck you, V."

The girl shrugged. "When and where?"

Johnny, the Hustler, came in just as Julie was taking off her top. She quickly grabbed her robe and held it over her chest. Johnny rolled his eyes. "Julie, you're a stripper. Get used to being naked in front of horny guys." Julie very reluctantly, pulled her robe down.

Johnny nodded. "Okay, we're ready to start. We got a private VIP party tonight ladies, some rich kid named Fredrick's bachelor party. First up is Veronica," The mean tall girl smirked. "Then its Holey Mary, and then to finish the show off, we have a Sister Duet with Dana and Julie. Get ready, we go on in five." Without another word, he left the dressing room.

Julie pulled on the remainder of her 'uniform', which consisted of a pink lace bra, matching G-string thong, a whip, and 6-inch heels, and looked over at her sister Dana.

Dana smiled. "Don't be nervous! It's a bunch of rich kids, they're sure to tip well."

Julie knew that her sister was just trying to lighten up the mood, but in reality, her humor helped none. She knew by the end of the night where her sister would be…in the backseat of some rich college guy's SUV. But Julie never knew where the night would take her. Sometimes the guys just went home and left her a nice 100 that she could go home and give Momma. But other times, they wanted to stay and 'play' if you get my gist.

She wasn't a virgin. She wasn't going to lie or pretend like she was one, but in her own subconscious she was. None of those guys mattered. It wasn't like she did this stuff for fun. In fact, her 'doing this' probably saved her family from getting evicted or not having meals for days at a time. She did it for a good cause. So to her, she was waiting for the right guy. She was a virgin at heart.

* * *

Jimmy watched in silence as all of his best friends got wasted. The show had begun. Some tall, tan blonde was giving Frederick a lap dance. He thought her name was Voom Voom Veronica. Oh well…he really didn't care. How could he sit there when he had a loving (well, not really loving), gold digging honey at home? Jimmy just didn't understand.

William sat next to him, drunk off his ass, laughing his fucking head off like a maniac. He threw his arm around Jimmy, taking another gulp of his beer. "Dude! Why don't you go over there to the Holey Mary? Eh? She's looking pretty lonely."

No she wasn't. Five guys jumped up and down underneath her as she began to take off her top. Jimmy was disgusted; how could someone live like this? He didn't even want to imagine how many STD's were floating around in their bloodstream.

Jimmy shook his head. Sardonically, he replied "No thanks. I don't want to have syphilis before the night is over." William shrugged and went back to hooting at Veronica. "Fine by me."

He sat there, unable to just get up and leave, no matter how bad he wanted to. It was one of his best friend's bachelor party. It was semi-important. Most guys would kill to be sitting where he was right now. But all he wanted to do was just kill himself, and be put out of the misery.

Suddenly, the music changed. Smutty, vulgar sex-kitten music came on, as two gorgeous women stepped out on the stage. One of them had a whip, the other swung on a pole in the centre. Julie saw a guy holding up a 50 bill, and quickly smacked her ass with the whip. Hey, the more she acted like she was enjoying this, the more money she brought home. And that was all that mattered.

Jimmy saw a girl, gorgeous of course, walking sexily towards William, who held up a 50 bill. Her long strawberry hair was messily all over her face as she began to give William a lap dance. But all Jimmy could think about was how familiar the girl looked to him…she wore the same tired expression as…Julie.

"Julie?" Jimmy asked, but the music and the yelling of men was too loud for his voice to be heard. He waved his hand in the air. "Julie!" He called out, and Julie quickly looked down at him from the stage.

_Oh no…_ Julie's mind went blank. There stood Jimmy, the only guy who wasn't practically boning the stage to get next to her. She felt tears sting her eyes, and she felt dirty. This wasn't the kind of person that she wanted Jimmy to think of her as.

William suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her off stage, pulling her to a nearby corner. "Hey, you wanna come home with me after the show, sweet thing?"

Jimmy quickly intervened. "Sorry, my friend is just a little too drunk." He tried pulling William away, but suddenly the Hustler appeared. "Julie, what's wrong? Why aren't you on stage?"

William fumbled around in his pockets, pulling out his wallet. "Look girl, I will pay you a thousand dollars," He pulled ten 100 dollar bills from his wallet. "If you will just go home with me tonight.

Jimmy saw the scared look on Julie's face. It was one of desperation; she was torn. Jimmy stepped in again. "Look sir," He said to the Hustler. "It's fine. He's drunk, i-in 10 minutes he'll forget even asking her-"

But the Hustler wasn't listening. "Done." He said to William, who stood there smirking. Then the Hustler turned to Julie. "Go pack up your things. Get ready to leave."

Julie felt the same tears sting the corners of her eyes again. Was this really how she wanted to live her life? Going around banging other guys just so she could eat a decent meal that night? "No Johnny…" She murmured in a barely audible tone.

"_Excuse me?" _Johnny's mouth dropped in disbelief. "Did you just say 'no' to me?" Without giving her a chance to explain, he threw open the EXIT door and yanked her out of it, locking the door behind him.

"Julie!" Jimmy cried out, but the show was over. Everyone was piling out of the Club, and William jerked him away. "Well, that was a fun night…hey, where's that girl?" He slurred, barely able to keep his eyes open. Jimmy rolled his eyes and ventured off from the group, and lingered over to the side of the building. He saw Johnny, the Hustler, and Julie fighting.

Julie was still clad in her pink G-string and bra. She stood there crying as Johnny screamed at her. "A thousand dollars! A THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Julie burst into sobs. "I was scared…" She cried. Suddenly, Johnny back-handed her square in the face, and she fell over backwards into the concrete. This was enough.

"Hey!" Jimmy yelled, beginning towards the scene.

Johnny repulsively looked over at Jimmy. "Go back to your Country Club, little boy. This isn't the side of Newport your used to." Then he turned back to Julie. "And you!" He kicked her as hard as he could in the stomach as she lay there, sobbing intensely.

"Leave her alone…" Jimmy warned under his breath as he stepped protectively in front of Julie.

Johnny just laughed. "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it? Beat me over the head with your Water Polo stick?"

Jimmy didn't flinch. Maybe if he was silent, Johnny would go away. All that could be heard was Julie on the ground, sobbing. Johnny finally scoffed. "Fuck this shit, man. If I EVER see you around here again, you little whore, I will PERSONALLY finish you!" He shouted at Julie, before turning around and going inside.

After he was gone, Jimmy immediately swirled around and bent down next to Julie. "Hey, are you okay?" He put on sort of a half smile and soothingly helped her sit up.

Julie continued to sob, before rolling her eyes. "Gosh, I don't know why I can't stop crying…its okay. Johnny does that all the time. It's no big deal." She tremblingly stood up, and Jimmy grabbed her arms to help support her. She was weak.

Jimmy frowned as he felt her arms. "You're freezing…" He muttered before taking off his Ralph Lauren jacket and draping it over her back. Julie snorted in her tears. "Yeah, they really don't make this outfit in a winter fur coat style." She looked down at her lingerie. Jimmy laughed.

They stood in silence; Julie's occasional sob could be heard. "So, do you like, need a ride home…or anything?" Jimmy spoke up, his breath coming out in little puffs. Julie shook her head. "Naw, my apartment isn't that far away. I'll walk."

But Jimmy wouldn't have it. "No, I really don't mind." He offered her his arm as he cocked his head over to the black SUV sitting a few parking spaces away. Julie shrugged and sighed. "What the hell…"

They drove back to Julie's place in silence. Julie sat there, wondering what was going to happen next. They had conveniently met by chance twice. Was it fate? She was a strong believer of fate. In her opinion, everything happened for a reason. She hoped that the reason for this was positive.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jimmy glanced at Julie, who sat in the passenger's seat next to him. Should he try the old 'yawn' trick? Maybe he should tell her that there was something in her eye, and then cunningly kiss her passionately. What was so different about her? Sure, he'd had his share of girls. And they were all more than willing to be kissed by Jimmy Cooper. But the thing was, that Jimmy wasn't so sure that Julie was one of those girls. What if she didn't want to be kissed? Jimmy sighed and parked the car in the parking lot of her complex. "So…" He looked over at her, smiling. "Tonight's been an eventful night."

Julie nodded thoughtfully. "I guess you could say that." She looked around the parking lot for her sister's Suzuki, and groaned when she saw that it wasn't there. "Well, nice to know my sister's getting her money's worth tonight."

Jimmy shook his head, confusedly. "Why do you do that anyway?"

"Do what?" Julie asked, a sharp tone taking over her voice.

Jimmy gestured with his hand at her outfit and frowned. "_That_."

Julie sighed and felt tears coming to her eyes again. "Well, let's just say that not everything is handed to me on a silver platter." She began to open the door to get out, but Jimmy reached over and grabbed her hand. Julie rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't wanna talk about it."

Jimmy folded his arms. "Well here's the thing Julie. I think you do." He looked over at her, an eyebrow arched. Julie shook her head. "Oh yeah, you know me. Wow, you sure can read me like a book." She sarcastically gave him thumbs up and scoffed, shaking her head.

"C'mon, there's got to be a reason for you doing this. Humor me." Jimmy pretended to be really interested. Julie opened the car door and got out, Jimmy following.

"I don't want to talk about it. I barely know you, goddamn it!" She yelled behind her, stomping to her door. Jimmy caught up with her, grabbing her wrist and swirling her around to face him. They're faces were almost touching again, just like that day in the restaurant.

In a flash, Julie pushed Jimmy against the wood paneling on her building, leaning into him and pushing her tongue down his throat. But don't worry…Jimmy didn't mind. He grabbed her face, pulling her closer into him. They were having their first kiss. Julie didn't want it to end. But it did.

And then, in spite of herself, she slapped him. "What the fuck!" Jimmy shouted, touching the spot on his face that her hand hit. "What do think you're doing, you bastard? Kissing me!" Julie put her hands on her hips, panting.

"WH-WHAT? Excuse me, _Missy_, but you kissed me! Okay?" Jimmy was in disbelief. Julie shook her head, narrowing her eyes. "I think you should leave." Julie said simply, digging in her purse to find her keys. It was late; she couldn't wake Momma to come unlock the door.

Jimmy threw his hands up in the air, snickering. "You know what? Fine! I will!" He stormed off towards his SUV. Julie began tearing off his Ralph Lauren jacket. "And take your stupid designer jacket!" Jimmy didn't stop. "Keep it!" He yelled behind him, climbing in the car.

Julie groaned in frustration and stormed into her dark apartment. Jimmy put his keys in the ignition and backed out of the parking lot. Both had a small smile on their face.

* * *

_I loved that chapter! RR please!_

_funnybunny7_


	3. Fish Out of Water

_I UPDATED! FINALLY! AFTER LIKE SIX MONTHS! And, oh my gosh…Reviews! SCORE! But I can never get enough!_

Julie moaned as she felt her sister whack her on the side of the head with a newspaper, like she did every morning. "Julie, its Sunday morning. Get up. Mom wants you to go to church with her." Julie rolled over onto her back, seeing that she wasn't in her bed at all. She was lying on the couch, still in her Hugh's uniform. "What time is it?" She sat up and yawned.

"Its 8:00." Dana paused, smirking. "Well, I see you made a lot of money last night." Julie's eyebrows furrowed. "Um…not really. Just the usual $50. I, unlike you, came home after shift." Her eyes narrowed.

Her sister shrugged and picked up the blanket that lay on top of Julie. But it wasn't a blanket at all. "Calvin Klein? Hmm…trendy. And you get mad at _me _for taking $20, but yet you go out and get all fancy shmancy on me!" Her sister clicked her tongue.

Julie rolled her eyes, remembering the night before. "Its not mine. Its-" "Jimmy's?" Dana finished, an eyebrow raised. "You know, who is this guy anyway? He seems awfully important to you."

"He's just this guy…" Julie trailed off, looking away. "But it doesn't matter. His father owns like half of Newport. It wouldn't work." Julie shrugged slightly, picking herself up off the couch. Dana shook her head. "Honey, please. Last night I just slept with Henry Gregory. He owns the whole Upper Eastside Strip. Don't tell me it won't work out."

Julie turned back around to face her sister, frustrated. "But you know, here's the thing. I don't want to sleep with him! I want this to be real! Not just some one-night stand with a guy I barely know! I have a connection with him. Its-"

"What?" Dana cut her off. "Fate? Julie, give it up. Nothing's fate around here. In these parts, all we have is luck. And we just got the smaller end of the stick I guess."

Julie felt tears stinging her eyes again. She wanted to call him. To let him whisper to her that it would be okay. She couldn't take it anymore. She stormed off to her room, opening her nightstand and pulling out the crumpled up napkin with his number on it.

She picked up her cordless phone and dialed the number, begging him to pick up.

Jimmy Cooper sat on the patio with his Mom and Dad, as their maid, Henrietta, served them omelets and cocktails for breakfast. His mom complained to his dad that she needed a new pair of Fendi boots, and her dad just sat there, nodding like he was born to do.

It was 8:00 AM on a Sunday morning, but today Jimmy felt different for some unknown reason. He had talked to William at 4:00 AM, only to hear sounds of regurgitation and a toilet flushing. He grimaced at the memory of that conversation.

Suddenly, Henrietta walked back outside onto the patio, a phone in hand. "Mr. Cooper?" She asked in her Brazilian accent. Jimmy looked up and nodded. Then he took the phone, sipping his cocktail. "Hello, Jimmy here."

"Jimmy?" Jimmy recognized that tired, worn voice. He sputtered his lemon-lime drink all over the front of his baby blue polo shirt. His mother pursed her lips. "Jimmy! You aren't a child! Be aware of what you are doing!" She yelled, and then continued to talk about the new style of boots that had just come out at Bloomingdales.

But Jimmy paid no attention. "Julie?" He asked in disbelief, and instantly he knew why he had been so happy this morning. All the memories of last night came flooding back to him. The strip club…the fight…the kiss…the spontaneous slap in the face. But he chose to forget that last part.

"Yea…that's my name." Julie nervously twirled the cord of her phone on the other end of the line. "Um…I still have your jacket. The Calvin Klein one? Yeah, I-I have it." She uncertainly stumbled around with the words.

Jimmy took this as a golden opportunity. "Well, I guess you'll just have to return it to me, wont you?" He smirked, walking down the patio steps and to the pool below. "Say, next Saturday night?"

Julie bit her lip, sighing. "I have work, Jimmy."

Jimmy gasped. "Oh my gosh, don't tell me your still working for that douche Johnny." He sat down in one of the lawn chairs, poolside.

Julie huffed because she knew he was right. Oh well, to hell with that. She was no longer Julie-I-don't-care-about-my-life-Robinson. She was going to start putting herself first. Sort of like Dana…only not. "I-I can call in sick if you want me to."

"Yea, that'd be great." Jimmy nodded quickly. "I'll pick you up at say, 8:00?"

In spite of herself, Julie grinned. "Yup, fine by me."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Dana walked into Julie's room, smacking on a piece of Doublemint. "What are you so giddy about? Mass starts in 30 minutes, get dressed." Julie turned around, smiling. "Okay Dana." She skipped over to her closet, taking out a pink sundress and white heels. She always wore it on Sundays; it was the only dressy outfit she owned.

Dana gasped, dropping her mouth, her gum falling to the cheap carpet below. "Whoa," She held her hands up, walking over to Julie. "Did you just agree with me?"

Julie smirked and then sarcastically rolled her eyes. "No way, get out of my room you bitch." Dana smiled. "That's more like it."

* * *

Saturday night began to draw closer and closer every time Julie turned around. It was summer, so they didn't have school. During the days she worked at the restaurant of course, but she just wished that she could fast forward time. On Saturday, after she got off her shift at Beachside Bakery and Grille, she bounded into her apartment, pleased to see that her dad was asleep and Dana was out. But what surprised her most was that her mother was home. 

When she came in the door, she saw her mother sitting at their small dinner table, her head in her hands and the monthly bills lay out in front of her. Julie bit her lip. "Momma?" She asked nervously. Her mom jerked her head up, looking at Julie. "Oh, hi sweetie. So nice to see you home." Her mom smiled, but Julie knew her heart wasn't in it.

"Why are you at home?" Julie asked, confused. "Why aren't you at your job at the Laundromat?" She sat her purse on the counter, got a glass of water, and pulled up a chair next to her mom at the table.

Her mom closed her eyes and slowly, and hesitantly, replied. "Sweetie, it's complicated." Julie's brow furrowed as she began to get angry. "No, not really all that complicated actually. What's going on?" She demanded.

Tiredly, her mom got up and walked over to the window. "I'm only telling you this, because of all you've done to help our family." Julie nodded, and her mom continued. "They were laying off people at the Laundromat and…" She trailed off.

"Let me guess. You were one of the lucky few that got chosen." Julie said bitterly. She couldn't believe this. Her mom quickly turned around. "There was nothing I could have done."

"Momma!" Julie stood up. "How are we supposed to pay the bills? I'm working two jobs, but the restaurant doesn't pay all that much! And things aren't going so well at Hugh's…what are we going to do?" Julie whimpered desperately, staring her mother straight in the eye.

Without a word, her mom glided over to the table. She picked up a sheet of paper, with a piece of tape on top. "I found this on our door this afternoon." In big red letters, it read the words EVICTED.

Julie dropped the glass of water she was holding, the pieces of glass shattering all over the kitchen tile. Her eyes blurred from tears. Everything was spinning. "Wh-what-what…" She couldn't get the words out. Her mother stared down at her hands. "I'm sorry."

After spending countless hours at the restaurant, slaving away…after swinging on a pole and sleeping with numerous men…after living in horrid conditions, barely having anytime for herself…none of it mattered. It was all for nothing. Dana was right. It was all about luck. That, along with many other things, Julie didn't have.

* * *

"Do I smell okay?" Jimmy asked, spraying some Ralph Lauren cologne all over him. William rolled his eyes, reading an old magazine on Jimmy's bed. "You smell fine, man. I would kiss you." Jimmy turned around. "Really?" William shook his head, not looking up. "No." 

Jimmy flatly sighed. "Jeez, thanks."

"Look, Jim," William stood up and walked over to Jimmy. "You know I love you as a brother, right?" Jimmy nodded. William continued. "STOP WORRYING." He smiled. "You could puke all over yourself, _and _roll around in your own shit…she'd still like you." Jimmy smirked.

William patted him on the shoulder. "Now, shouldn't you be getting going?" Jimmy's eyes widened. "Holy shit, what time is it?" William looked down at his Swiss Rolex. "Um, 7:35." He read.

Jimmy quickly threw on a nice shirt and combed his hair.

William winked and gave his friend a half smile. "You go get 'em buddy."

* * *

Dana tapped uncertainly on Julie's closed door. "Um, Julie? Jimmy's here." She bit her lip. Julie hadn't come out of her room ever since she had gotten home from the restaurant. When she didn't get a reply, she tried to turn the doorknob, rolling her eyes when she realized it was locked. "C'mon baby sis, he's waiting in the den with dad." 

Julie reluctantly opened the door slightly, shaking her head at her sister. "I'm not really in the mood for a date right now, Dana." Her sister's mouth dropped. "I don't believe you! A perfectly clean cut guy is sitting in the living room, being interrogated by daddy, and you are just going to 'stay home'!" Julie shrugged simply. "Yup…that sounds about right."

Dana shook her head. "Fine…" She replied helplessly. "You tell him then." She turned and strolled down the hall towards her room. Julie gasped. "No! Dana-"

"Um, is this a bad time?" Jimmy stood at the end of her hallway. Julie jumped a little bit, surprised by his sudden being there. "Wh-what? Oh, no. Just a sec, let me get dressed."

Jimmy didn't know how she did it. Even with tangled, uncombed hair, smeared makeup, and an old t-shirt and jeans on, she still managed to stun him with her beauty. Julie disappeared in her room, fumbling around in her closet trying to find something to wear. She pulled out a pink mini-dress, with some black stilettos that she normally wore to Hugh's. Hey, she didn't have time to plan. Okay, so she had a week to plan but still.

She quickly jerked off her t-shirt and jeans, throwing on her chosen outfit. Jimmy stood outside still, waiting for her to finish. Then she padded on some more makeup, threw her hair into a messy bun, and grabbed her purse. "Yea, I'm ready." She walked out of her room.

Jimmy smiled. "Fabulous."

* * *

Kirsten arrived at the Chateau du Londe, chatting elegantly with a couple of close pals invited to come along. Her smile wavered as she checked her watch…8:20…where the hell was Jimmy? She pretended not to notice his absence and pulled her shawl tighter around her. Charlotte, one of Kirsten's friends, approached the Reservations podium. 

"Excuse me. Cooper comma Jimmy?" She flashed the semi-hot waitress an irresistible white smile and flipped her straightened, brown hair over her shoulder. Kirsten eyed her, envious. How she longed to be like Charlotte or Betsy or ANY of her other friends. Charlotte was 5'5, with gorgeous chestnut brown hair and stunning green eyes. Her skinny, yet voluptuous body seemed to make men flock, and girls sneer. Betsy was 5'2 and though she was a little on the short side, her body showed no flaws. She had long, lean yet curvy legs, and C-cup breasts. Her wavy blonde hair and tan skin was something that could've come out of Cosmo. And the rest of her friends were equally gorgeous.

But Kirsten, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't help but seem depressed whenever she was around her friends. Sure, she was pretty enough, she guessed. She did have long, versatile (could be straight, wavy, curly) honey blonde hair and she was skinny…but there was a fine line between skinny and too skinny and she was far pass that line. And her skin was so pale that her blonde hair made her look like an albino anemic person. Her breasts were double A's, a non-comparison to the C's everyone else trotted around with. And her face always had a tired, worn appearance on it…like when she smiled; she was still frowning or something.

But there was one person who made her feel like the most beautiful person in the world; Jimmy Cooper. The two had never truly let out their feelings for each other yet, but Kirsten had a feeling tonight was the night. The night where Kirsten Nichol confessed her undying love for Jimmy Cooper. It was the perfect setting; 68 degrees, full-moonlight, crystal popping…everything was blissful.

Beginning to worry, Kirsten excused herself from her group and walked down the candlelit walkway to the valet. And there he was…she saw his white SUV drive up and she could breathe again. As he got out of the car in his tailored suit, she instantly grabbed onto the nearest thing (a tree) to keep from falling.

His sandy half-blondish/half-brownish hair waved in the wind, and William got out of the passenger's seat beside him. Kirsten cleared her throat. "Jimmy!" She called out, as he handed his keys to the Valet. He looked around, spotted her, and smiled. She waved and began to walk towards the two…three…THREE?

Kirsten's brow furrowed as Jimmy opened one of the backseat doors. Heels clicked the ground and instantaneously Kirsten felt the urge to cry. A gorgeous redhead, with a body of Betsy and Charlotte's combined and more, stepped out in a pink mini-dress and stilettos.

Kirsten turned her head, embarrassed at her stick legs, flat chest, and worn appearance. There was no comparison… "Kirsten!" Jimmy laughed and pulled her in for a hug. Kirsten put on a happy face and hugged him back. "Jimmy, I haven't seen you in so long!" He kissed her on the cheek, the same kiss he always gave her. Someday, Kirsten hoped, he would aim for the mouth. But that hope was long ago flushed.

The two talked for a minute before Jimmy called Julie over for introductions.

* * *

When Julie stepped out of the car, the first thing she noticed was a stunning blonde, waiting by the Valet. She was probably waiting for her rich, yet aging husband or someone of that nature. But when the girl called Jimmy's name, Julie's radar went haywire. 

Who the hell was this? She had a timeless beauty about her, like Marilyn Monroe or something. Her frail appearance instantly made men want to take care of her. And her weight was probably as much as Julie's tips jar at the Bakery & Grille…and remember, Julie rarely got tips.

Julie felt threatened beyond belief, which she really hated. These were one of those girls who wanted to make you join a gym and throw out all carbs of any kind. She narrowed her eyes and clicked her tongue. This bitch was going down...whoever she was.

Jimmy smiled and walked over to 'the girl'. "Kirsten!" He kissed her on the cheek.

Julie was so wrapped up; she didn't even see William lean over and whisper in her ear. She jumped as he spoke. "Her name's Kirsten." He smiled cockily, and Julie rolled her eyes. "Pig…" She spat at him.

"Julie? Come here, I want you to meet somebody." Jimmy called, and Julie put on a happy face and walked over. Jimmy turned to Kirsten. "Kiki, this is Julie." He then turned to Julie. "Jules, this is one of my best friends, Kirsten." The two shook hands.

Julie's grin was so wide and fake she could've fit a watermelon in it whole. "Pleased to meet you." _Burn in Hell, you skinny bitch._

Kirsten on the other hand, had one of those priceless smiles that was soaked with sweetness, though none of her thoughts for Julie were sweet. "Yes, thanks for coming." _Die…fugly whore._

Then the three stood there for a few moments, in awkward silence. "Well…this is nice." Jimmy spoke up helplessly.

William approached out of nowhere; wrapping his two arms around Jimmy and Julie. "Yes…well, while I would love to sit here all night, I say we go inside. I'm freaking starving, I haven't eaten since lunch."

Jimmy shook his head. "Dude, we stopped at Taco Bell on the way here."

But Kirsten nodded. "Yes. Let's go inside and enjoy this pleasant dinner."

Pleasant...yea right.

* * *

"So Julie-it is Julie, right?" Betsy asked Julie quizzically, nibbling on an appetizer called salmon nibbets, something Julie had never heard of before. Julie nodded, blushing. Betsy picked at one of her French-manicured nails. "Where do you go to school?" 

Julie didn't know how to explain that she dropped out to help her family make ends meet, when she was eating dinner that had tabs as much as she made a week at the Bakery & Grille.

"Well…I'm home schooled." She lied.

Betsy made a face and shook her head. "I don't know what I'd do without school. It must be _so hard_ to make friends, when you have none." Julie wasn't sure if this comment was meant to be insulting, but Julie took no offense.

Jimmy spoke up, putting his hand on Julie's lower back form the seat next to her. She smiled slightly, making Kirsten twinge with jealousy. Jimmy spoke up. "Well, that's what Julie's here for, right? To make friends…"

Charlotte eyed Julie. Something about her… "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Julie started to speak up, but Betsy interrupted her. "Yeah Char, she was our waitress last week at that Beachside Bakery & Grille place."

"No…" Charlotte continued to stare at Julie, making Julie stare at her hands. This was not a good idea…

But Betsy, being well…Betsy, spoke up again, not noticing the tension. "Yea, Char, you know what I'm talking about, right? That place that had that really bad tuna that made you blow chunks when we got home-"

Charlotte snapped. "Betsy! Yes, I remember the place you dumbass. That's not however, where I remember her from." Charlotte crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair that made Julie feel like a black speck on a brilliant white sheet of paper.

Julie spoke up again. "Maybe it was someone else…" But Charlotte shook her head.

"Nope." Charlotte sneered, eyebrow arched. "Tell me…how's things going for you at Hugh's?"

Julie's mouth dropped, as did everyone else's at the table. Betsy smirked. "You're a _stripper_?"

Kirsten looked disgusted. Why was Jimmy-_her _Jimmy, bringing a piece of white trash to dinner with _their_ friends?

Julie didn't know how to respond. "Um…I-I used to work there. B-but, I quit last week." She stammered, close to tears.

But while the girls at the table stuck up their noses, the guys dived right in.

Leo, one of Jimmy's African American friends with a studded earring, smiled. "Damn girl, you was a stripper?" All the guys hooted.

William stood, a little tipsy from his chardonnay. He clicked his crystal glass with his fork. "A toast, to Julie. Who can give the best lap dance 20 bucks can buy!" All the guys shouted "I'll drink to that!" And they did.

The girls, however, were abolished. After years and years of Cotillion, hundreds of shopping sprees for the most refined and expensive clothes Daddy's card could buy, and countless hours of getting dressed and looking perfect in the morning, none of the men at the table ever had such a reaction to them, as they did Julie. And all she did was be a whore…

Kirsten couldn't speak. Without word, she got up from her seat and went to the Ladies bathroom, stopping at the door. She wasn't going to cry…she was too much of a lady for that. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she jumped. It was Jimmy.

"Hey…" He smiled, but it was a confused smile. "What's wrong?"

Kirsten's eyes narrowed. "Nothing." She snapped. "Everything's perfect." She pulled a Kleenex out of her purse and blew.

Jimmy didn't understand… "Did somebody say something to you?"

Kirsten didn't even attempt to pretend. "Who the _hell_ is she? And what is she doing here?"

Jimmy's smile wavered and it quickly turned into a frown. "Who-**_Julie_**?" He turned around, looking back at their table. Julie sat their laughing at something William said, all the guys leaning in and chatting away with her. The girls sat back in their chair, arms folded, whispering in each others ears. He turned back to Kirsten. "I don't understand."

"Well maybe I can help you. Jimmy, what the hell! After all we've been through together, you throw it all away on some…some…SLUT!" She exclaimed, making some tables nearby turn their heads.

Jimmy shook his head sadly. "Look, she's had a bad life-"

"I don't care. She doesn't belong here. I know it. You know it. Hell, even _she _knows it." She folded her arms and let some tears flow down her face, sniffing.

Jimmy shrugged softly, face pained. "Love your attitude Kiki. Let me know when it changes." And with that, he turned around and returned to his seat, leaving Kirsten their in her own selfish thoughts.

* * *

The night was ending. Everyone had eaten…at least, acted like they ate. As festive as conversation was before, it was slowly, but surely dying. No one said anything as they chowed on their escargot' and crème Brule. The girls sat, in part awe-part anger, nibbling on their food wrapped up in their own thoughts. The guys had no clue what to say. Part of them wanted to pull out a crisp hundred and see if Julie really was what she was thought to be. But the other part of them knew they would have fresh handprints on their faces when they left the table that night; their girlfriends were scattered around the table. There was no way out. 

Julie, however, was the most confused…humiliated…she didn't really know which. Jimmy had been quiet. Too quiet for her liking. She peered out of him from the corner of her eyes. There he sat, napkin tugged into his shirt, silently chopping his roast beast.

She really wasn't sure if Jimmy was in the 'chatting' mood, and Julie didn't want to take the chance in prying in Jimmy's business. He'd been acting strange ever since he followed that Marilyn Monroe-reincarnated girl what's-her-name to the restrooms…okay…so Julie really did remember her name, but she was currently in denial mode.

Taking a risk, Julie leaned over slightly and tapped softly on the shoulder.

"Jimmy?" She asked quietly.

He looked up, surprised, and smiled vaguely. "Yeah, Julie, what is it?"

Julie hesitated a moment. To pry or not to pry…her eyes wandered around the table, meeting a couple of unfriendly glares from the females and flashy winks from the other sex. Oh well…the people couldn't possibly hate her, or want to sleep with her, anymore than now.

"What's wrong?"

Jimmy's brow furrowed. "I don't understand…nothing's wrong." His face looked puzzled. Julie rolled her eyes, remembering one of her 'clients' at Hugh's a few weeks previous. After 'the deed' had been done, Julie rolled over beside him on his king-sized waterbed in his multi-million dollar estate.

Flashback

_Panting slightly, Julie sat up, wrapping some of the sheets around her for cover-up. She was finished…her job was done; now it was his turn. Momma was sick, and Julie really needed to get home and take care of her. Since no one else in the family was stepping up to the task. _

_She looked beside her out of the corner of her eye, seeing the poor 20-year-old-wouldn't-get-laid-in-a-million-years-if-he-wasn't-wealthy boy, newly a man, frowning faintly. _

_Julie rolled her eyes, but took in to consideration what the guy was going through. Hey, it might give her an extra $10 or at least a $5. "Hey…what's wrong?" _

_The guy shook his head slowly, sadly looking down. "I'm sorry…" He groaned._

_Julie didn't understand. No guy had **ever** not liked her sex. What the hell was going on? Maybe she was getting washed up…no. That couldn't be it. She was only 16, she couldn't be past her prime when it came to getting it on. But what if she was? Oh gosh. She wouldn't be able to work Hugh's anymore. She wouldn't be able to help out her family. They were going to be living on the streets. And-_

_She calmed herself down. "What's wrong? W-was I bad?" _

_He quickly reassured her. "N-no. No, that's not it." He flashed a quirky grin, that quickly faded. "It's not like I have anything to compare it to." He shook his head and rubbed his hand across his face._

_Julie frowned, her brows furrowing. "Then…what is it?"_

_He looked at her, pained. "That was my first time." _

_Julie's eyes widened. She didn't know why she was so surprised. He wasn't exactly the cutest guy she'd ever seen. He had curly brown hair, freckles, was EXTREMLY pale, and had horn-rimmed glasses. But in a way, Julie was oddly attracted to him._

_Yet, she felt sorry for him. He had lost his virginity to just-a somebody. Just like she did. _

_She could feel his pain from the other side of the bed. It wasn't about the job anymore. It wasn't just business. She wasn't like all those other whores at Hugh's. She actually _had _a heart. _

_Flashing him a sympathetic face, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay…"_

_This didn't calm him down. She continued. "Hey, it's okay. Listen to me. Are you listening?"_

_She looked over at him, getting his attention. He nodded. _

"_You are a great guy. This-" She referred to the events that had just taking place. "-Is nothing. You are going to find a beautiful girl that loves you and you two will have a lot of meaningful, beautiful sex." He smiled at this, and she giggled a bit. _

_She was almost tempted to not charge, but then she remembered that his bedroom was the size of her apartment. _

End of Flashback

Julie arched an eyebrow at Jimmy. "If I had a dollar for every time a guy's said that to me, I could give **you **a run for your money."

Jimmy shook his head, flashing her a smile that made her melt. "Nope. I'm peachy." Julie burst out laughing, as did he. "I will never say peachy again. I promise."

Kirsten stared at them across the table, taking a long chug of her champagne flute. She wiped the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand, burping a little bit in her mouth. Yes. She would admit it. She was drunk. Off her ass. Well, you would be too if the love of your life was gallivanting off with some gorgeous slutty prostitute. Or stripper. Same thing. You could tell she was drunk, because Kirsten Nichol rarely used the word 'gallivanting'.

How did she do it…how did she fucking do it? Sitting over there, next to HER Jimmy, laughing at something stupid. Kirsten never questioned her ability, and right now she was figuring if she could take Julie. Kirsten grudgingly took another swig of her champagne. Who the hell was she kidding? Kirsten weighed probably as much as one of Julie's tits. Or even less. Julie had 36 double-D's. One boob alone could kick Kirsten's twiggy ass.

Out of the corner of her bloodshot eyes, Kirsten could see Betsy's boyfriend, Johnny, looking at his watch. He cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, guys it's getting late. We'd better head out." He referred to him and Betsy. The two stood up, waiting for the others to join in the leaving.

Kirsten nodded quickly, standing up. Clearly, the drinks that she had consumed didn't agree with this action. She stumbled over falling into Charlotte's chair next to her. Charlotte gasped.

"Watch where your going, gah!" Charlotte stood up quickly. So did Jimmy. He rushed to Kirsten's rescue. Julie thought she was going to gag on her sushi.

"Okay, Kiki. Think you had a little too much champ." Jimmy wrapped one arm around Kirsten's tiny waist, as she draped her arm over his shoulder. Kirsten snickered, and leaned over into Jimmy's ear. "Champ…that's a fun word." She snorted.

Jimmy desperately looked around the table, hoping for a designated driver to step up. No one met his eye, and they all started giving excuses. "Well, I better get home." "Curfew's in 30." "I'm really tired." Jimmy rolled his eyes. They all claimed to be her friends, and then when she needs them, they back down. Typical Newporters.

Reluctantly, Jimmy handed his keys to William. "Take these and drive Julie home." Julie couldn't hide her disappointment. She tore her eyes away from Jimmy. Jimmy sat Kirsten gently down in one of the empty chairs, and walked over to Julie, flashing one of his priceless, sympathetic smiles.

"Hey." He scratched the back of his right ear, a thing he always did when he was nervous.

Julie half-grinned, shrugging. "Duty calls?"

Jimmy laughed. "Yeah. Sorry about that…our goodbyes-" Julie snorted, and coyly tucked her hair behind her ear. Jimmy continued. "-Haven't really been the best. I mean, first I get slapped and now this." He joked, smiling at her.

Julie nodded.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Jimmy winked and pulled Julie in for a hug, but it turned out to be so much more. Julie pulled Jimmy's face closer to hers and soon they were kissing. After a few seconds, Julie pulled away, breathless.

"You better."

Jimmy laughed and said goodnight. Then he lifted Kirsten out of her chair and carried her off to her car.

William smiled at Julie, who stared longingly after Jimmy.

"Like what you see?"

Julie groaned and rolled her eyes. "I'd like it a lot better if a certain blonde weren't in the picture."

William shrugged. "They've known each other forever. You could say that they are, the Jonnie and Cache of Orange County." Julie glared at him. "You know, I really do see how you are single now."

William grabbed his heart, pretending to be hurt. "You cut me deep…really deep."

Julie didn't have time for this. The night had been a disaster. All she wanted to do was go home, grab a quart of Ben and Jerry's, and watch Full House in her PJ's. She picked up the keys and flung them at William. "Shut up. And take me home while you're at it."

William narrowly dodged loosing an eye to the flying keys and scoffed. "Bitch."

"Fuck you very much." Julie snarled, before grabbing him by his tie and tugging him towards the door.

William cocked an eyebrow, thinking her last statement over. He joked.

"Sure…why not."

* * *

Okay…hate it? Love it? Review it! 


End file.
